


Beyond Insomnia

by haeng_syo_peace



Series: Beyond Insomnia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Kingsglaive, Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: After FFXV, Noctis and Lunafreya have children in the afterlife and somehow they come back to Lucis?, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeng_syo_peace/pseuds/haeng_syo_peace
Summary: *Major Spoilers*The King and Queen of Lucis finally find peace together after defeating Ardyn Izunia and now exist in The Beyond, or a dream like Lucis, with their children Celestia and Artemis. With the Line of Kings ended along with the ring the world looks for a new ruler, but in leaving Lucis unprotected Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt took action to seize power.  Niflheim is now the Imperial Kingdom leaving Insomnia in ruin. After twenty years of unaltered bliss, Nocis and Lunafreya fear they did not have ample time to prepare their children for their sworn destiny. Artemis is to descend from The Beyond to restore the Line of Kings, and at a mere eighteen, their life on Empyrean Lucis may have been similar in appearance to their fathers youth, but times have drastically changed. Celestia’s sworn duty is to protect her younger brother, the rightful King of Lucis. even if he wishes she was the one to carry the burden, and more equip too. Training from a young age with Lucian hero and former Kingsglave soldier Nyx Ulric, Celestia learned heavy combat techniques as she aimed to become her brother's sworn protector. Once in Lucis, Celestia and Artemis seek the wisdom of her father's old friends.





	1. An Empyrean Lucis

**Author's Note:**

> *This contains major spoilers pertaining to the ending of FFXV and Kingsglaive!*

It was a bittersweet end. He’d been floating in a vast tomb that resembled the likes of the crystal where he spent the majority of ten years, but something was different. The further he was pulled the more the ground seemed to uncover itself. Washing away like chalk after a storm, the Citadel was making its way into the light as if it had meant to be. Noctis was greeted by a full council of whom served his father before their demise, and each had taken a knee dressed in their finest. Though raised to expect this behavior, Noctis was wary of the title he held now that the line of Kings was destroyed. 

With his feet planted firmly on the steps of the altar, the once Prince ascended to the throne with cheers from the wisest and most heroic of Lucis. Including one Lady Lunafreya who waited patiently at the right hand of the father to gaze upon her beloved Noctis. The King’s heart was heavy with guilt knowing her own life was given to fulfill destiny itself, but it soon turned to a familiar yearning. 

“All of Lucis will know of your bravery, King Noctis.” Ever au fait in formalities the Oracle bowed to him as if she hadn’t made the same sacrifice. Tears of joy sprang down Noctis’ cheeks as he engulfed her in an embrace, “I wasn’t alone. I was never alone.” 

Their wedding was held in the picturesque Insomnia complete with adoring citizens and honored guests. Luna made sure to finally tell Noctis of her time escaping the capital city and of the brave Kingsglaive soldier, Nyx Ulric, who gave his life to bring hope. They dined and danced until the moon turned bright and were finally left to peace upon the throne at midnight. More stories were shared along with a picture Noctis was glad he kept. He told her all about his travels, of Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto, and of all the restless nights he spent thinking of the Lady. 

Some months past, and Queen Lunafreya gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Princess Celestia Fleuret Caelum was praised across Empyrean Lucis, and the happy family settled into domestic life with reckless abandon. With her features fairing like her father, the sweetly endeared Celeste was a bright soul with power at their fingertips. The new parents weren't ready for their precious girls gumption, but couldn't wait to watch her grown feisty and strong.

Two years later the Kingdom was graced with a Crown Prince. Artemis Lucis Caelum CXV lay claim to the throne of Lucis, the first heir since his father, and his father before. Blonde and fair like his mother, the Prince was tame compared to his sister. Artemis was inquisitive and showed magic abilities early on which left him to entertain himself, and his wildly rambunctious sister. 

The pair grew up on tales of heroism and unfailing bonds of friendship with all the protection The Beyond could grant them. The Prince and Princess grew knowing nothing of fear and ran headfirst into adventure whenever they could. In Empyrean Lucis they could learn from the real Lucis just by gazing through a glass floor, the entirety of their world flipped on its head, and it was becoming far less idyllic. 

With King Noctis gone, Lucis was without rule and ripe for the picking. Even so soon after the effects of the usurper, a more familiar omen passed through the broken city. Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt, the self proclaimed savior, took Lucis as his own and deemed it a part of his Kingdom of Nifelheim. The outlying cities and towns were still left in ruin, unable to rebuild or find strength the once immaculate city of Insomnia turned desolate holding the hollow shell of Kingdom above. 

It is unclear as to when an Oracle stops gaining visions of the preordained, but if Luna knew one thing for certain it was that all prophecies must be fulfilled. The vision came to her in a deep sleep revealing someone aged, and weary resembling all the former Kings of Lucis. When she confronted Noctis, they immediately called the council to action. 

“The line of Kings died with me. My son should not have to bare my burden now that the light has returned.” Noctis paced in front of the throne wondering why fate had transcended into the afterlife. “The Queen spoke of Insomnia, but she is unsure if it is here, or in the mortal world.” Nyx Ulric was appointed High Chancellor by King Noctis for his wisdom and bravery, and even in death he stood strong. “Your Majesty, is there a way you can still call upon the old King's?” Noctis reminded the council that the ring was destroyed and the old Kings along with it, but the former High Priest had some history to share. 

“The ring was forged to carry the old Kings at all times, it was created for convenience and brought accessibility to the Kingsglaive, but the ring wasn’t always there.” He spoke with absolute certainty that the King’s could not simply be destroyed, but now lack a portal to the living world. The throne holds the life of the King’s and the ability to communicate through it. 

Noctis waited till nightfall to summon the wisdom of his father. Surrounded by his family he called Regis to his aid thankful for the reunion, but wary of the new to come. “There is an dire calling from the land of Lucis for protection and aid. A King cannot turn his back on his people and the legacy before him. There is still one more heir.” Noctis knew he spoke of his own son. The sworn heir to a throne which no longer existed in the mortal world, at least not in the eyes of the Emperor. “An Oracle King needs extra protection. When the time is right, he is descend and liberate his people. It is destiny, my wayward son.” 

The fear finally settled in, and Artemis would no longer venture to distant horizons. Celestia was no longer friend, but protector of the crown, for she was the only other being able to descend with the chosen King. Artemis was to be raised in the light of his father from that day forward. Their only hope was to be granted enough time to prepare.


	2. A Familiar Start

“Can you believe this!” Prompto barged into the warehouse waving the latest edition of the Niflheim Press. “This Niro Myslar guy’s really gonna get what's coming to him!” The room turned to him unphased seeing as this news had come two days earlier. “Hold on there hot shot. You can’t just go after the High Chancellor,” Gladio moved away from the large window putting a sturdy hand on the older, but still sprightly Prompto. It had been twenty years since the friends had said goodbye to a life on the road, and their roles as protectors. 

“We’re not as young as we once were,” Their old comrade padded through the drafty room with ease. After living blind for thirty years Ignis had found strength in the darkness. “Shall we tune into the mandatory address?” The youngest of the three sighed and took his place in front of the thin screen. Since the world was left king-less, the Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt reigned until his death five short years ago, and then the empire went to his son Temorus. There had been rumors about the legitimacy of Aldercapt’s son, and it didn’t help that the public had never once heard from the new Emperor. 

After Prince Noctis ascended the throne, and banished the darkness with the cost of his life, the people of Lucis wished for something more. They began to see Noctis’ sacrifice as reckless abandon and blamed the King for the crumble of Insomnia. Not to mention the slums of Lucis were never brought back from ruin as promised by King Regis. The citizens felt a deep sting of betrayal, and most fled to the aid of Niflheim and the Emperor who—arguably— caused a majority of the pain himself. 

“What’s Myslar going to say this time- or will we finally be graced with the young emperor's words of wisdom?” Gladio still held ill will towards Niflheim seeing as his time with the Crowns Guard had saved Eos from the darkness, but not from the powers that be. “It is unlikely. Myslar is still going on about that mysterious prophecy of his,” Ignis scoffed at the idea, and Prompto groaned, hating the idea of hearing the ancient legend of Eos. 

The fanfare marked the beginning of the imperial announcement, and the three friends took their places remembering a time when it was their battle to fight. The stage was set, Niflheim spared no expense in showcasing their impossible weaponry and the boisterous, loyal subjects whom Prompto was convinced were paid or threatened. Niro Myslar, with his skin-like scales and all the pomp and circumstance that befitted a High Chancellor, took to the podium. 

“My trusted citizens of Nifelheim! I beseech you! Hear my words for they warn of a prophecy fast approaching! The old ways speak of the line of Lucis, the failed kings of old, and the false prophet that will be sent hence from The Beyond!” Not paying much mind the three men exchanged mindless chatter about these “failed kings”. “The Chosen King and the Oracle have become one in the afterlife only to bare the fruit that will destroy our world!” Prompto lifted from his seat at the reaction of the crowd, all shouting in disgust on the mention of the last line of Lucis. “You’ve gotta be kidding me! He’s really going to play this game isn’t he, why I oughta—” Gladio forced Prompto back into his seat and leaned in closer to hear the words of the Chancellor. 

“A crystal has been foreseen to land in the ruined city of Insomnia in two moons! I urge all of you to stay clear from the forgotten city until our forces have taken down the intruders, and Niflheim is safe once more!” Prompto turned in disbelief to Gladio and Ignis, awaiting some reassurance. “But fear not, for the crystal in which the false prophet descends holds immense power, and will protect the Kingdom of Niflheim forevermore!” Myslar had the crowd at his feet, but the three men remembered a time when the crystal was sought out by the previous Emperor. 

“Protect my ass! Doesn’t anyone remember what happened the last time Niflheim got their hands on a crystal!” The younger exclaimed from a place of rage and disgust. “It can’t be,” Ignis was in such a state of disbelief, and Gladio wasn’t far behind. “If what Myslar’s saying is true, then Noctis—” 

“—Noctis is gone. There’s no doubt about that. The line of Lucis ended when the ring was destroyed, but this false prophet—” Ignis couldn’t quite put his finger on the significance, but the simple mention of their old friend had the group ready to sharpen their swords. Gladio stood in front of the two men, crossing his arms and filled with the memories of duty and spoke, “So, we go to Insomnia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around for chapter 2! I hope the story is becoming more interesting, but don't worry it only gains momentum from here!! As always, comments are extremely appreciated and help me continue the story!  
> Best,  
> Gwen :D


	3. A Last Supper

Tensions were high as the young girl stood in line for her final fight. Years of defeat would hold her no longer, today she proved her worth, proved that she was strong enough to stand at the hand of the king. The enemy advanced first, quick on his feet and well learned in counter attacks. He knew her weaknesses better than any monster and forced her hand. 

He struck her right side weak, and vulnerable, but her trap worked this time. While lunging for her trigger the man misunderstood the young girl’s need for success. She had been baiting him for a fool since he'd said ‘begin’. The tip of her sword poked gently on the shoulder of her opponent, rendering him speechless. 

“I let you do that,” with a simple maneuver, the student had surpassed the teacher. “You can never let me have my moment, can you?” She lowered her sword and the man bowed before her, “it has been an honor teaching you, your majesty.” 

Celestia couldn't help but laugh at the sudden formality of the former Kingsglaive hero. “Don't go soft on me now, Nyx,” She huffed before ridding herself of the baggy sparring equipment, and finally let her midnight hair out of its cage. “Just because I get to toss you around in the arena doesn't mean you're not royalty—” the pair shared a laugh before reality set in. 

“Am I ready?” The princess inquired with doubt. “I don't think anyone could be ready for this. There isn't a guidebook for taking back a lost kingdom, but hey—” he turned the solemn girl to face him before continuing, “—maybe you could write one for the next poor sucker.” Just as much fun on and off the court, Celeste embraced the one person who didn't treat her like a flower and thanked him for his wisdom. 

“You're the first monument they'll build when we take back Lucis. I'll make sure they get your nose right.” He dodged her fake punch laughing at her never failing humor. “Your safety will be enough. If my duty to serve the house of Lucis is fulfilled, it will mean more to me than any rusty old statue.” 

Before they could spar again one of Celestia's caregivers came to ready the princess for dinner. “Hey, princess—” Nyx stopped the girl in her tracks “—I'm not the only hero.” 

 

Celeste could count the number of times she’d seen her father worry on one hand, but her mother on both. The King and Queen stat solemnly at the grand table awaiting their children for a last supper. “How was your training today?” Noctis decided to keep his eyes focused on the goblet in front of him, Luna fiddled with the seam of her napkin and shared a timid smile. Their daughter took her place at the table and hopped to calm both of their nerves, “Nyx has trained me most of my life. He never once went easy on me. I’m ready to face what’s waiting for us in Lucis.” 

Before the pair could admire their daughters strength Artemis appeared closing the door behind him. Without much mind the young prince still carried the same frivolity he always had, and tried to make light of the somber emotions in the room. “We’re not gone yet guys-”, but his attempt to break the tension only caused more. Artemis walked over to his mother, and while taking her fidgeting hands into his he tried once more. “You’ll be with us always. Both of you. Prophecy or not we will be together again.” 

The rest of the evening was spent in laughter. The family shared old stories, and sound advice to the young wanderers before they set off to build their own horizon. With their children sound asleep by the fireplace, Noctis and Luna admired their sound presence for what seemed liked the last time. “Are they ready? Haven’t we given Lucis enough-” Noctis was growing tired of his duty to sacrifice. His own life should have been enough to set things right, not to mention the pain and suffering his companions faced on his behalf. “We are simply out of time, Noctis.” She took his tired face between her hands and shared the same fear as her king. 

“The Gods will protect them, and like Artemis said we will be with them always. Your power, and mine should be enough to ensure their safety. My true fear is-” She couldn’t bring herself to admit the true horror. “-Neflheim will turn the people against them. They can defeat their machines, and match their power, but if they can’t rally the people-” The worried parents sighed in agreeance. “-Artemis is strong. He will make them see once he, himself learns of the true horrors of the world. He’s accepted his fate, but until he knows the people and has struggled in their light he won’t want to be king.” Noctis looked fondly at the boy who shared his fate, and remembered at time when he too wished he were a little less than ordinary. 

“And Celeste-” Noctis stopped Luna before she could even think, “-will protect Artemis at any cost. She is stronger than even Nyx Ulric knows.” Seeing that nothing would appease the Queen, Noctis pulled his wife into his chest and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Still children themselves, the sheer thought of sending their only blood to do the jobs of Kings seemed dangerously reminiscent. “We will see them again, Luna.”


	4. The Promise

“So- today’s the day-” Artemis met with his sister as the finishing touches of her Crowns Guard uniform were being ironed out. Once he had called her friend, but she stood before him now as a grand protector. The laughs they shared would be stored far behind her sense of duty, but he knew she was still the same spitfire he admired their entire life. “You should be dressed by now- saying goodbye to friends?” Celeste tried her hardest not to show her concern for her younger brother. The burden he carried was far greater than anyone could imagine. “They all came by- wished me luck. You too-” She smiled thinking about her brothers friends, and how even she would miss their recklessness around the citadel. 

“It was good of them to see you off-” They were treading carefully around each other for a few weeks now, and Celeste had a hard time admitting that they might never return to their friends and family. “Artemis- whatever awaits us in Insomnia I want you to know I will protect you. No matter what.” The booming laugh that escaped Artemis set Celeste’s teeth on edge, “You still think this is a joke!?” After another fit the young prince finally controlled himself, “No, but- your face! You’re finally starting to look like one of the glaives!” 

A chase ensued after the siblings found themselves unable to stop the infectious giggling, and ended up throwing their bodies onto the nearby armchair. “What do you think is waiting for us in Insomnia?” Artemis let the inevitable settle in if only for a little while. Unfortunately, this was one nightmare she couldn’t banish- “Niflheim has soldiers made out of metal that use magic to take down threats. The demons are gone, but there are still creatures who see humans as a threat.” She could feel her brother curl into her protective embrace while she spoke. ‘But- there are Chocobos-” At the mention of the adorable flying creatures their father always spoke highly about the prince threw away his hesitance. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to ride them!? Maybe we can even visit Lestallum and eat all the food dad always talks about!” The fair haired boy with the stars in his eyes jumped for joy and started to see the wonder in the adventure that lay ahead. “I promise we’ll see Lestallum- together.” The weight of her words filled the room until one of the prince's chamber maids came to fetch him. 

“Your Majesty, we’re ready for you-” Artemis took one last look at his big sister before finally surrendering to his fate. “I hope mines not as stuffy as yours-” He teased and followed back to his own dressing room. 

It seemed that the entire inhabitants of the city had come to see the prodigal son off to his fate. The citadel was clad in white flowers and all heads of state were donning their most respectful gowns. The king and queen sat patiently anticipating their children's appearance, and the messenger Gentiana stood ready to guide the savior of Eos. All that was left was the sending- 

Celeste entered the throne room first looking much older than her twenty some years. The dark gray of her crowns guard uniform washed away all childish tendencies she shared with her father in his younger years. The weight of the emblem on her right shoulder would make the long line of kings proud, but struck fear in her mother who had seen countless tragedies while defending the world. 

Once the princess took her place beside her mother, the hall took to their feet to welcome the foreseen savior. Artemis with his stark blonde hair, reminiscent of those from his mother's city, turned the charcoal color of his robes into a less daunting authority. His deep sigh was heard by officials towards the end of the hall and out of embarrassment he smiled cheekily in their direction only to be met with a same kindness and understanding. The weight of Insomnia lifted if only for a moment allowing him to walk tall to the vessel that would transport him and his beloved sister to their fate. 

A crystal of impressive mass stood in the middle of the throne room emitting beautiful reflections of light and an energy that made those surrounding it turn away. Soon it would consume the chosen pair and transport them to uncharted land. Gentiana motioned to the people of Insomnia, “We are gathered here today for the sending of the savior whose fate relies in a prophecy long foreseen- it is with heavy hearts that we part you both from this world, but fear not, the grace of the gods go with you.” 

With Gentiana’s final bow the Prince and Princess looked to their parents who couldn’t consume their grief enough to show strength. Fear struck Artemis first, Celeste simply took her brother's hand and moved forward. “Remember to breath- the hardest part is saying goodbye-” a single tear ran down her cheek as she refused to glance back at her loving parents who would do anything to take their place. 

The entire hall took a daunting step back when the crystal violently reacted to the presence of the royal children. It was positively blinding all that looked upon it and Artemis wondered how in the world he could be the one to complete the task of saving the world, but motioned forward with his sister at his side. 

The pull was quick and painful, it left the pair disoriented at the traveled into oblivion without enough time to bid anyone farewell. Celeste’s grip on Artemis was waning and in a final yelp of desperation the young prince looked upon his sister for stability, “Don’t let go!” 

Celeste pulled tighter on the royal garment tears blinding her as they moved at a speed unknown by natural things- it seemed to be physically ripping them apart the more they tried to hold on to each other. “Artemis remember to breath! I can’t help you if you don’t breath!” She witnessed the boy in utter shock and uncontrollable anguish, their limbs were contorting and being slowed by the light around them and nothing could get them back through. 

A jolting pressure lunged Artemis out of Celeste’s grasp and the elder tried everything she could to reach him once more. It was like swimming through tar. The invisible muck swallowed every muscle until they would no longer move and it all happened within a flash. When Celeste was finally able to see through her tears her brother seemed light years away and only getting farther into oblivion. He looked so frightened, being consumed by his own fears and the weight of his duty. Just as quickly as they were separated, Artemis faded out of Artemis’ view and her journey came to a savage plunge downward and into heavy water. 

She had felt that he’d lost him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to continue this! I hope it's not to late to gain your attention again, but school has me up the wall with assignments I hardly find time to write! This is the last "set up" chapter and the rest will get into the action of meeting Prompto, Ignis and Gladio again along with a new character that will help Celeste on her journey!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 and my first crack at writing for the FF Fandom!!!! I'm way too obsessed with FFXV for it to just be over.... so I hope my story helps you through the pains of waiting for a DLC... Comments are super appreciated as it helps me to gauge the direction of the narrative, and helps me fix mistakes! 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
